Belonging
by Akirya
Summary: Kouga is a bit of a mystery.. He's fascinated with Inuyasha. Future Yaoi - Rated for what is to come.


Hello all! I am Akirya!!! :D

I wanted to read some awesome fanfics, but I didn't see any that jumped out at me. Nothing that was what I was looking for. So I am writing my own story!! xD

My first tale will be that of a young half demon named Inuyasha. Do you know him? If not, it doesn't matter that much. For though I do not own the characters, this is MY story, so things are a bit different anyway! :D

_INUYASHA-- THE WORLD THAT WASN'T MINE_

It was as I had dreamed. The cherry blossoms fell around me peacefully as I stared at the man who stood at the end of the path. It was as though the path existed only to lead me to him. And he was amazing. The sun highlighted his already pale silver hair, maybe even white. His features were as blurred to me now as they were in my dreams.

I could not look away from him. I wanted to look around, to see if there was some hidden sign to show me that this was not real… but my eyes would not leave him. If this truly was real, I did not want to lose him because I looked away. That would be too horrible. His clothes were red, as they had always been in my dreams. How I got here, I was not sure. Where here was… that was lost to me as well. He stood at the end of the path, the sun behind him as though there was nothing else there but him and it. He made no move to come to me, and I made no move to go to him. It was as though we were both transfixed at the sight of one another.

The dreams had taunted me for the past few weeks, every night I would end up taking the same path: The path that led me to this man. Not once had I found the courage to go to him. I wasn't sure whether or not he was to be my enemy… Nothing in my dreams had hinted one way or the other. A voice called to out suddenly. She called out a name, and then called it out louder. Neither of us wanted to look away from one another to find the source. A girl ran up to the white haired man and her smile faded when she caught sight of me. How did I look to her? To either of them… He was clearly not one of the humans, but she was. And they were together, they knew one another. I tried to force a smile at her, to assure her that I meant no harm—but my smile meant nothing to either of them. Perhaps it was too fake. Whatever the case, I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

I could sense the others; they were finally catching up to me. Not wanting to have an awkward situation unfold between the two groups, I turned and ran back down the path- back to the others. Of all the dreams, to think it would mean virtually nothing. There was no conflict, not even conversation. I passed my friends as I ran down the path, headed home to a place that made sense to me.

Once I had arrived back with the others, I was suddenly wishing that I'd done something. I had most likely responded wrongly to the situation. There had to have been a reason for the dreams. The man with the silvery white hair meant something….

He was on my mind the whole night. I wanted to go back in time and correct myself. Right my wrongs. I wasn't sure how that man could hold any importance, but he had to. He could be the key to a new life for all I know. A life where I would no longer have to care for an entire race… A life full of worthy battles and real friends-- not just these pathetic servants that were ordered to act as my friends. Oh who am I kidding? I'm stuck with the life that I have. I was born into this life, raised to be their leader. This life was the only life that I knew. I didn't know how to be anything other than a leader to one of the last wolf-demon clans. There was nothing else. A reoccurring dream couldn't change what had always been.

I promised myself that I would let it go, let the dreams go. I needed to focus more on being a leader… I didn't dream much after that, but I did think about the silvery-white haired demon that was able to be with the humans. Was it possible to be friends with the humans, then? The way the human girl's face had lit up, made me wonder. I had never been able to get along with the humans, so why was that guy so different? What set him apart from me? I couldn't stop once I had started. I daydreamed about going out and trying to find them, but I wasn't sure how I had gotten to that strange path to begin with.

That's it for the first part, just a small intro ^-^


End file.
